


Princes

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: Two princes of nearby kingdoms realize they’re both on a quest to wed the same princess for the sake of diplomacy. As more of their time is spent together, they realize their hearts are on a different quest…
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 22
Kudos: 35





	1. The Arrangement

The winds whistled as something zipped through the air like a falling star. Heads turned at the stunning show. Knights who had come to train paused mid-swing as the whistle turned into a sharp thud. All eyes were adhered to a burlap sack that hung from a tree's limb across the field. Straight through its hand-scrawled bullseye sat the tool that caught such attention. A long, tourmaline-stained wooden rod with jay feathers poked out from the front, while its hand-carved stone head broke through the backside. A young man's joyous laugh broke the stunned silence.

"Ha-ha! Did you see that, William?!" squeaked the man who supposedly shot the glorious arrow. He wiped his long, dark bangs away from his eyes before playfully smacking the boy beside him on the shoulder. "A sound like that would keep even ogres away!"

The boy trembled as he stuttered his exclamation. "I... I... Yes! That was incredible, Your Highness! And... And I have no doubt you will win tomorrow's tournament!"

The prince smirked as he brushed the splinters off his collar. "I'm looking forward to it! Be sure to sharpen the rest of my arrows before sundown. It would be fair to share my winnings with the squire who aided my victory."

William did a double take. His dark eyes grew wide. His previous assignment had him working like a dog with barely any acknowledgement. Prince Link, however, treated him like more of a friend. It was at that moment he knew for sure he was cared for.

"You'd...? You're...? Wait, you want to share... your prize money... with _me_? A humble _squire_?!"

"Of course, William! You're the best squire I've ever had. You deserve a reward for your duties," replied the prince. He pitched his arrow bag off his shoulder and handed it to William. "You and I both know you're not quite ready to move up yet, so this is the most I could do to give justice to your efforts."

William's eyes stayed firmly locked onto Link's. "Thank you, sir." He bowed his head.

"Of course." Link dismissed William with a wave of his hand. "Now go fetch my arrow so -"

"Your Highness!" called a young lady. William was already long gone after the arrow. Only Link turned to acknowledge her.

"What is it, Ellie?" Link sighed. The handmaid stood tall and proper, ignoring the prince's signs of annoyance.

"It's your father. His Majesty would like to see you in the diplomacy room post haste."

Prince Link sighed once more, but heavier than before. "Alright then. I'll go talk to the man. See what he wants."

Link trotted across the courtyard and was let inside by the guards who stood beside the large entryway. Once inside, he hurried his way to the diplomacy room. He knew better than to make his father wait long.

He soon arrived to the correct room. Standing over the tactical map, King Charles II stared down at it in defeat.

"Sir?" Link chimed. "Is something wrong, father?" The king looked up at his boy. Link could see the color had drained from his once blue eyes. His kingly duties had also started giving him long, grey hairs.

"Close the door, son," King Charles sighed. "I'm afraid I have bad news." Link did as he was told, and walked over to comfort him afterwards. "I regret to say that I may have to cancel the Grand Tournament this year."

Link was aghast. "What?! Why?!"

King Charles threw a fist on his tactical map, rattling and toppling the figures atop it. "Those confounded Ydorians have crossed our borders... We've held them off for a few days, but with how things are going we'll have a war on our hands!"

"I thought we mad a deal with them. We trade our goods in exchange for protection of our land," Link added.

"We had! It seems King Adner thinks our land has become his, as he's forcing his men on us for expansion purposes!"

"Well, we can't have a war! I will not let our people suffer at the hands of that manipulative warmonger! I think a war is just what that lunatic wants!"

The king chuckled loudly, startling Link into a jolt. "I'm glad you agree with me, boy! Because I've decided to amend this nonsense by combining our two kingdoms."

Link tilted his head. "How so?"

"You, my son, are to wed the Ydorian princess! That way -"

 _"What?!_ Are you _kidding_ me?!"

The king hushed his son. "Let me finish! You marrying Adner's daughter would give him the land he wants, all the while keeping peace with my people."

"But... But why would you give in to him like that?! You _know_ he wants you to surrender your land, yet you do this! You're handing your people - _our_ people - over to -"

"-you. I would be handing them to you... Great _King_ Charles the third. You would do our kingdoms well, son. I'm doing this partly for _you_. My kingdom thrives because of peace. Making truces with our enemies. The people are ready to make new alliances. New neighbors. New rulers."

Link shuffled quietly to the multi-paned window and gazed outside.

"What if I'm not ready?" he asked softly. "I don't know... _anything_ about women, let alone princesses. What if she doesn't like me?"

"It's not about whether you like each other! Hell, your mother and I didn't like each other for the first two years of our marriage!" Charles moved around the table to clutch Link's shoulders. He gave them a firm shake. "It's tradition! That's how it is and always will be."

Link rolled his eyes. When he becomes king, that will be the first tradition to tear from the rulebook.

The king kissed his son's smooth cheek. "I already had Ellie pack your things. The carriage will be waiting for you by morning."

Link sighed. "Alright."


	2. The Other Prince

Link was awoken by Ellie much earlier in the morning than he would have cared to, and was promptly dressed and fed before being escorted to the royal carriage just outside the palace gates. His father, King Charles II was already by the carriage, smiling and making merry conversation with the coachman. Link took a quick look at the carriage. Its grand appearance with silver lining and spindle-like iron wheels were certainly not made for such a long journey to Ydoria. Link smirked at the realization.

"How do you propose to get this carriage to last _all_ the way to the Ydorian palace? It'll take _days_! This vessel wasn't made for long travels. It won't even last until sundown."

The king smiled large and smacked a heavy hand on the door of the carriage. "That's why you're taking the shortcut, my boy!"

Link blinked incredulously. "Shortcut? What shortcut?" he asked dramatically.

"There's a path the knights use when they patrol the forest to the North. That should cut the trip by a day at least."

Link stuttered and stomped his feet with a panicked lack of coordination. "Are you kidding me?! The Northern Forest is fraught with... with strange _creatures! Snakes!_ Not to mention the _bandits_ that lurk in there! You are _mad_ to send -"

"- I am confident you will make it there in one piece, my boy. You're the best archer in Melya. You'll be accompanied by the best royal guards of my court, and carried by some of the strongest horses in the kingdom." The coachman opened the silver-lined door of the carriage and gestured for the prince to enter the vessel. Link scowled at him, though the coachman could not see it above his bowed head. "Peace to Melya," King Charles announced softly. He patted Link's shoulder as he begrudgingly stepped into the carriage.

Link scowled the entire ride. His body shook with every hole and divot the carriage had driven through, giving him the absolute worst headache he had ever experienced. It only got worse once the texture of the path changed. The bumps of laid brick and cobblestone suddenly turned into rickety, uneven land and soft grass. Link gagged from the carriage wiggling violently at the transition. One of the guards noticed the prince's current state and insisted the coachman stop to let his highness compose himself in the forest.

"Oh god... Thank you, Sir Lucas," Link spluttered as he threw himself from the carriage doorway and hobbled over toward a tree to vomit. The paleness in his face faded after a couple minutes. He soon sighed in relief as he inched himself back to standing upright.

Just as he made it completely upright, a whispered zipping sound made him immediately duck down as his eyes widened in shock. Once he heard the thud, Link slowly peeked above him, seeing a completely wooden arrow lodged exactly where his head had been. He spun on his heels and snatched his bow and one of his arrows from his quiver, pointing it in every direction he could see. His grip loosened at the gruesome sight. Four of his six guards, in addition to the coachman, had wooden arrows sliced through their skulls. All the horses were gone, as they likely escaped the moment hands lost their grip on the reins. The other guards must have either been taken captive or had scampered off. However, there was nobody else in sight.

"Don't move," spat a female voice beside Prince Link, jolting his nerves like lightning had struck him. He realized the tip of a very sharp, wooden spear was nearly grazing his Adam's apple. His arm twitched away from the holder of it, but yet another spear jabbed him in the forearm. He was surrounded.

"Take what you want," Link uttered rapidly. "Just... please don't kill me." He squeezed his eyes shut, praying to whatever god is listening that he will live to see tomorrow.

The sound of footsteps circling over towards his front side made him curious enough to open his eyes again. Before him was a young lady, seemingly a bit older than Link, squinting and quirking her nose as she gave him a once-over. Her strawberry blonde curls knotted in tiny, messy buns on each side of her head. Her bangs were kept swept to both sides, parted neatly in the center to avoid getting in her bright green eyes. Her outfit was torn to shreds, possibly on her own accord or from fighting. It could even be both. She only had one puffed sleeve, but had been slashed to reveal the pleated fabric underneath to keep it looking fluffy. Her top was mainly a corset worn atop what seemed to once be a green gown, but was now fashioned into a shirt. Why she decided to put a corset on over it Link couldn't decide. He was also put off by the fact that she was wearing some sort of makeshift trousers, possibly made from a shift. It wasn't common for a lady to dress in such a way, but he didn't let that concern him. His life was in her hands, regardless of how strangely she dressed.

"You're one of those... Melyans, aren't you?" the woman asked, arching a dynamic eyebrow at him as she fearlessly stepped closer. She snatched at the fabric of Link's ornate collar. "I recognize this kind of stitching." She shoved Link against the tree and stepped back. "You must be Charles the third." She smirked snidely at the shaking prince. "What, pray tell, is the Melyan prince doing way out here?"

"I..." Link tossed his head in both directions, suddenly worrying if he was actually supposed to answer her. Since no one moved or said a word, he felt it was safe to continue before she became upset with him. "For the... sake of diplomacy, uh, ma'am."

The lady scrunched her nose and eyebrows at his words. She stomped close, face mere inches from his. "This is _my_ territory, rich boy. I am the _queen_ of these parts, so you will refer to me accordingly. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes... your highness." The bandit queen's eyes glimmered at the sight of the items in Link's hands. She stepped back and knelt down to get a better look. Link's heart wanted to burst from his chest and run as fast as it could away from this situation.

"What a pretty bow," she cooed, trailing a finger down the weapon. Link tightened his grip on his precious bow. "You Melyans were always good at crafting such beautiful creations. Those arrows are lovely as well." Link hugged both the arrow and bow against his chest like a child with a doll. Seeing the fire in the bandit queen's eyes, he quickly dug into his quiver and tossed her his small, red pouch.

"Please. Take my gold. Just, please let me go. I don't even want to be out here! Just please let me live my own life!" His face fell, realizing he said what he really wanted to say to his father to this criminal in the forest. When he looked up to meet the bandit queen's eyes, her face had fallen as well. The air around them was silent for a short while. Suddenly, she snapped and pointed down at the pouch on the ground. One of the other bandits quickly collected it and returned to his post.

"Give me what I want... and you can run free."

Link's hands shook as he looked down at his precious weapon. It took him forever to make the perfect bow and arrows, and now he was about to give them away for the sake of his own life. He slowly and hesitantly handed them to the bandit queen, who merrily took them with a dainty touch. She eyed the arrowhead with glittering green eyes. Without taking her eyes from it, she held a hand out to Link, palm upwards. She snapped at his lack of response.

"Oh..." Link squeaked, rushing to take off his quiver full of arrows. She snatched it from him before he could even hold it properly. She then eyed him head to toe once more.

"I want your collar," she demanded.

"Why?"

She pulled an arrow on the bow's string and pointed it at Link's face. "I said. I want your collar."

Without further confrontation, Link yanked the collar from his tunic and handed it to her. The bandit queen smiled proudly at her new things, and swayed side to side.

"This would make a pretty belt cover, don't you think?" She pulled Link off from the tree and shoved him away so hard he nearly toppled to the ground. "You may live... for now." She and her bandits quickly scurried back into the forest without another word. Finally alone, Link dropped himself onto his knees, dirtying his royal garments. He let out a heavy breath and sobbed. His entire body trembled as he gently lied on his side. He tucked his legs against his chest and hugged them tight. He couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. Not after that encounter. He had only been in the forest for a few minutes and he had already lost his vessel, guards, and most prized belongings. There was no way he could return to his kingdom, let alone his father, looking like he did now. Without completing his quest and committing his act of diplomacy, he was a disgrace to him and all of Melya.

Once he was finally composed, he convinced himself that he had to keep going. He had to make it to Ydoria if it killed him. Even him dying out here in the Northern Forest was more dignifying than returning home at this point. After an hour or so, he finally got up on his feet. He soon found a trail and forced himself to walk.

He kept his head low, watching the trail before him. Every once in a while he picked up a stick that he felt was a good shape to make new arrows with. Eventually, he ended up finding a stone perfect for sharpening them. Having at least something to defend himself with made him feel a lot better. Not to mention, his whittling and carving helped give him more control, and he breathed better from it. Soon enough, his pace increased to a perkier, more determined speed.

His happiness spiked at the sight of a long, slightly curved stick. He scampered over to it and wiped some of the dirt from it.

"And you're the perfect length!" he gasped. He untied the decorative rope around his tunic and fixed it to each end of the long stick, making it a pretty decent bow for what he had. He stretched the rope a couple times, testing the stick's flexibility and durability. He squealed and danced with how well it felt in his hands. "Now if any of those fools show their faces again, I'll show them what for!"

A loud shuffle behind him made Link jump. He immediately pulled one of his new arrows onto his bow and aimed it directly at the noise. However, the shuffling got louder and louder through the brush. It sounded like... a horse?

Suddenly, a large shadow burst from the brush. Over Link leapt an enormous horse with the longest legs he'd ever seen. Flashes of red and gold told him this was no wild horse. The magnificent beast landed with a trembling thud.

"Whoa there, Soirce!" bellowed a voice from above.

Link lifted his gaze from the horse's shaggy hooves to a golden-haired man dressed in red, white, and gold. Those were the colors of Amorande, the military-based kingdom to the Northwest of Melya. This forest was the only thing separating the three kingdoms of the region, but what on Earth was a royal from Amorande doing here?

"You there!" shouted the Amorandian. He pointed fiercely at Link, whose nerves jittered from head to toe. The intense look in those large, green eyes had him completely stunned.

"Um, uh... me?" Link dropped his makeshift weapon and fiddled with his tunic.

"Yes, you! Have you seen any bandits around here?"

Link's blood boiled at the very word. With pursed lips, he shook his head rigidly. "Haven't seen any in a while."

The man squinted at Link. "You're not a bandit, are you? Trying to trick me with your scandalous ways and rob me once my back is turned? Well, let me warn you, peasant, that Soirce's a mighty kicker!" The horse scratched at the ground with her huge hoof, leaving an imprint and a cloud of dust in its wake.

"What?! No, no!" Link replied. He brushed his torso with his hands and fixed his posture to a more proper stance. He puffed out his chest, and then shifted his shoulders back as he lifted his head high. "I, good sir, am Charles the Third, heir to the thr-"

"- Yeah, yeah, I don't have time to deal with peasants right now. I must make haste to Ydoria!"

Link furrowed his brows at the man. "I'm heading to Ydoria as well!" he shouted, making sure he would not be rudely interrupted again. Link could not believe how rude this man was. Sure, he seemed to be royal due to his level of grooming and the way he kept referring to him as a peasant. What kind of a prince, lord, or whoever he was would act so pompously?

The man threw his head back in a hearty laughter. "What the heavens would a forest hermit need to go to Ydoria for?"

Link stomped against the dirt, scuffing a small cloud of dust. "I am the _prince_ of _Melya_. And I am on a quest to wed Princess Terese of Ydoria."

The Amorandian scoffed. "No you're not. I'm already affianced to Lady Terese. I'm on my way to make the proposal official." Link swept his bow and arrow off the ground and aimed the weapon directly at the pompous prince.

"Like hell you are," Link hissed. His fiery gaze seemed to insult the blond man, but it didn't seem to be enough to frighten him. This was possibly because of how small he seemed from atop his Clydesdale. He rolled his eyes and brandished a broadsword, holding it firmly toward Link. With the smallest bounce of his blade, the bow slipped from Link's grip. He chuckled softly as Link clambered to catch it.

"Well then, I bid thee farewell." He lifted a hand in a half-assed wave as he whipped the reins. His horse promptly trotted away.

Link grumbled and cast an arrow straight for a tree in front of the man and his horse. The horse immediately whinnied and threw the rider from her back before galloping straight into the brush. The Amorandian landed right onto his back and howled so loud that the birds above them dispersed. The forest dirt had soiled his thick, red vest and loose, grey trousers.

"Soirce!!!" he yelled through gritted teeth. Link, proud as a peacock, danced with his shoulders and carried on. The man tossed his head to face him. "You!" he growled. He popped up to his feet, took his sword out and charged at Link with all his energy. He swung the blade rapidly, back and forth as he gained on him. Link squealed and ran faster. The two kept going, the sword's blade barely missing the whole way until Link was chased into a rock wall. The man chucked the broadsword, stabbing it into the wall right above Link's head. He then grabbed it and pressed himself closer to the cowering brunet. He was close enough now that Link could smell him. Oddly enough, he seemed to smell like flowers. Lavender perhaps? He couldn't quite tell.

"You wouldn't... kill me would you?" Link whimpered. His heart was beating so hard and fast he could barely breathe. He thought the bandit queen was scary until this giant of a man had him pinned against a rock wall with more anger in his eyes than a tavern full of drunkards.

"Tell me your name again," growled the taller man. The tip of his nose grazed Link's. "Tell me!"

"Uh, Charles the Third! But - but... they call me Link!" He winced, awaiting his end.

"Mark my words... Link... From this day forward, you are my greatest nemesis. And the day I wed Lady Terese is the day you will be sentenced to death."

Link gulped. "And what about you?" He shouted, puffing his chest out. "You never told me who you are!"

"Prince Rhettan of Amorande," the taller man hissed.

"Okay, _Rhett_! That's right! I'm gonna _shorten_ your dumb name!" Rhettan shoved Link further into the wall, earning the tiniest noise from the shorter man. "I... I declare _you_ as _my_ arch nemesis! And when _I_ wed Lady Terese... you will wait on me like the scullery servant you deserve to be."

"Good!"

"Good!"

The two heaved as they stared each other down, as if the smallest movement or even a single blink would deem themselves as weaker than the other. Rhett's eyes flicked down and back up in a fraction of a second. He broke the silence with a threatening whisper.

"Look at you... with your weird dangling elbow sleeves and glossy hair..." he grumbled. "You think Terese would want a guy like you?"

"What about you and your... lanky arms and legs?! You walk around like a wood nymph! You don't have the slightest chance with her!"

"Prissy face."

"Googly... google."

Holding in a snort, Rhett struggled to keep himself from breaking his threatening composure. He fluttered his eyes to put himself on the higher pedestal.

"That's not even a word," Rhett spat.

Link wiggled his arms beside him and hopped from one foot to the other repeatedly. "Googly google! I'm the googliest in the land with my googly limbs!"

"Stop..." Rhett grunted. Link flailed around more haphazardly, making Rhett back off to avoid getting smacked by a floppy hand. "I said stop it, you freak!" Rhett yanked his sword from the cliffside right as an arrow zipped right beside the two of them. Link's smile dropped as the color immediately diminished from his face.

"Oh no," he whispered breathlessly. Rhett turned toward the origin of the arrow's arc, readying his broadsword for battle.

"Those accursed bandits! They won't get away with killing off my guards!" Rhett growled. Link didn't think twice, immediately fleeing the scene. He snatched his stolen arrow from the cliffside and used it to hoist himself onto the ledge above. Thankfully, the cliff wasn't much taller than Rhett was, so it wasn't much of a hassle to climb. He turned back to see how Rhett was faring against the bandits.

Rhett attacked quickly and fluidly, keeping the broadsword moving all around him, almost like a sort of artistic dance. The bandits seemed to keep their distance.

"He'll be fine," Link said to himself, waving a passive hand at his nemesis. "I can get a head start now." He took a moment to stretch his back, closing his eyes as he reached his arms upward until he heard a click.

He stepped to turn as he opened his eyes, but paused at the terrifying sight of a huge orc-like bandit stomping towards Rhett with a giant axe. He pulled the heavy weapon back, readying a certainly fatal swing on the tall prince. Without a second thought, Link took his stolen arrow and makeshift bow and shot the enormous bandit right between the eyes. Everyone below Link froze, as if time itself stopped for a brief moment before the bandit finally fell on his back, shaking the ground on impact. His axe stuck straight into the ground. Rhett and the remaining bandits around him all faced Link above them.

A wave of adrenaline rushed through the core of Link's very being. He tightened his grip on his bow as he grabbed one of his stick arrows.

"Want some more?!" Link screamed. The grit in his voice carried throughout the forest, scaring away birds and other critters for miles. The bandits threw their loot and fled as fast as their shaky legs could carry them. Rhett looked up at Link with big, glimmering eyes as his broadsword hit the dirt. His mouth was left agape as his cheeks flushed red.

Link slid down the cliffside and trotted for his bow and quiver, which the bandits luckily left behind. He held them close and sighed.

"Thank goodness they left some in here," he whispered to himself before slinging it over his shoulder. He walked over to the large, now dead bandit and yanked the stick arrow from his skull. After wiping it clean on the grass, he turned to face Rhett with his chest puffed out and his chin up. He held his bow firmly before him. "They took these from me earlier today!" Link spat. Rhett didn't say a word, still staring in awe at the man before him. "What, did they do the world a favor and cut your tongue out?"

"I... That! That was incredible!" Rhett squeaked softly, darting his eyes back and forth between the dead bandit and Link. "I've never seen a shot like that! You... You saved my life..."

His eyes were fixed on Link at that point, and Link couldn't believe how different Rhett looked like this. His previous pompous air changed to one of an innocent, poor child finding a gold coin on the street. He could swear he could also hear the taller man's heart throbbing. To clear the air, Link picked up the broadsword Rhett had dropped and handed it back to him hilt first.

"Maybe we're better off sticking together, you and I," Link suggested with raised eyebrows. "Us royals always fare better alongside allies, after all." Rhett gently accepted his sword and put it back in its holster. He straightened up with the smallest smile and held a hand out to his rival.

"You're absolutely right." Link nodded his head and shook the other prince's hand with a firm grasp.

"Once we're finally out of the forest and at the gates of Ydoria, we shall compete for Terese more properly," said Link. He was proud of how kingly he felt at that moment. Maybe he was more ready to rule a kingdom than he thought...

"It's a deal."

... and maybe Prince Rhett wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Thrown to the Skoghunds

"We were victorious in that battle!" laughed Rhett as the two princes strolled through the Northern forest side by side. Link glanced at him from the side of his eye.

"Amorande is _always_ victorious. You're the most militaristic kingdom in the land," he replied, bouncing an eyebrow at the blond beside him.

"Why thank you, my lord," Rhett said softly, leaning close with a smirk. "Of course if we ever need any goods of the artistic sort, or tunics with weird sleeves that hang at the elbow, we know who to turn to." He nudged Link's flapping sleeve with his own dagger-ish elbow.

"Excuse me, but these 'weird sleeves' are symbols of great importance! They represent our very place in the kingdom. Mine are second longest, only to my father's."

"Comparing size to that of your father is not very dignifying, now is it?" Rhett muttered with a chuckle. Link grimaced.

"You scum-minded coxcomb..." Link puffed, earning a heavier laugh from the taller prince. "Do you have _any_ social integrity? Or is your mind sullied rotten?"

"It's not the only thing that wants to be sullied..." Rhett mumbled, eyeing Link to his side. He made sure his words were barely out of his company's reach.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Rhett replied, speaking louder and more clearly. He clasped his hands behind his head, cradling it softly.

Link walked quietly in thought for a moment. He couldn't stop thinking about what would happen once they got to Ydoria, if they ever made it there alive. The thought of being audience to King Adner brought a chill and a wave of goosebumps throughout his body. His brow broke a bead of sweat. Then he tried to picture Princess Terese. Having never met or seen her father left him with not even the slightest impression of what she would look like... act like... or even really dress like.

"Rhett?"

"Hm?"

"Princess Terese... have you ever met her before?"

Rhett stopped dead in his tracks. Link stopped walking too. Rhett's long fingers stroked his trim beard thoughtfully.

"I suppose I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"I haven't either. I was only wondering what she might be like."

Rhett scoffed. "If anything, she's probably like her father. Tough! Diplomatic!"

Link cringed. "Really? Why? I'd think she would be more of the charming and intelligent type, seeing the error in his ways."

Rhett gently settled onto a large rock in the area. Link sat on a slightly smaller rock to face him. The two sat in brief silence as Rhett sighed heavily. His long arms drooped over his knees as his large hands clasped gingerly together.

"My kingdom?" Rhett began. "Amorande? We've had our quarrels with Ydoria for generations. My family has attempted to make peace with them year after year after year. It wasn't until recently that we finally were able to make a negotiation with them. Yet even still, King Adner tries to sneak his people's way onto our land and claim it as his until peace has been officially made."

"Did you think to go to war with them?" Link asked. "Amorande does have a reputation as a kingdom of warriors."

"Of course we have!" Rhett squeaked. "How do you think we got that reputation? We were at war many a times. But enough is enough. That's why I need to marry Princess Terese. Get their people out of my kingdom and let them finally live in peace for once. Ruthlessness runs deep in their family. It wouldn't surprise me if she's no different."

"If... that becomes the case, how would... you know... running the kingdom go between the two of you?" Link asked, leaning forward on the smaller rock.

Rhett shrugged. "I guess I could handle having a queen like that," he replied. "I'd probably try to convince her to find herself. You know, figure out what she wants... likes... without being influenced by her father. Meanwhile I rule the kingdom."

Link blew through his lips and rolled his eyes. "Wow, that's bold of you."

Rhett perked up, clearly not sensing Link's sarcasm. "You think so?"

Link huffed. "That's not how a kingdom should be run, Rhett! It should be done together, as equals! Regardless, I'm sure she's too smart to delve into her father's twisted morals. She wouldn't need to find herself, and would be an excellent queen."

Prince Rhettan squinted at the other. "What about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"Sounds to me like _you_ delved into the same morals _your_ father holds for his kingdom. Why wouldn't she be the same?"

"I do _not_! I wouldn't force my son into marrying for the sake of diplomacy!"

"Then what _would_ you have him marry for? That's the only way people like us get married and inherit a kingdom."

Link bobbled his head at him. "Well if you must know, I would have him marry for love."

"So if he fell in love with... say a thief or a peasant...?"

Link's tightly pursed lips trembled. "As... long as I like them enough to bless the marriage." He crossed his arms in front of him and tilted his head up a bit.

Rhett scoffed through his nose. "That's not exactly letting them marry for love if they have to go through you first." He adjusted his posture on the rock, crossing a leg over his knee. "In fact, I'm sure you have a secret peasant lover in your kingdom since you're so into the whole 'marry for love' thing," Rhett continued with slitted eyes.

Link's face contorted as redness blotched his lightly stubbled cheeks. "I do not! I... I've never looked at a woman in that manner in my life! That would be utterly shameful!"

Rhett cocked an eyebrow and smirked playfully. "So you're a virgin then."

Link squinted and blinked at him. "Are... you not?"

Rhett coughed as he choked on the air he should have been breathing. "I... yeah, I've laid with many a woman. Of course I have!"

Link rolled his eyes and scoffed as he lifted himself from the rock he was sitting on. "Forget I said anything," he muttered. Rhett jolted up after him, clutching the other prince by the shoulder. He pulled Link around to face him.

"Hey! Hey! I'm... It's fine that you're a virgin prince! There's nothing wrong with that at all!" Link averted Rhett's puppy-dog eyes, and instead his attention was lured by some rustling in some bushes behind the very talkative Rhett. A long, yet flattened snout emerged from the brush, with long sharp fangs extending upwards from the beast's lower jaw. It scrunched and snorted as it moved further out into the open. Its bright, yellow eyes stared soullessly at the two of them, and paused, grunting rapidly.

"Rhett! Shh!" Link screeched quietly. He patted his shaking hand hard against Rhett's chest at an intense speed. "There's something - there's something behind you!"

"Oh please..." Link then grabbed Rhett's bearded face and turned it harshly to face the horrifying creature. Rhett's eyes widened as his lips trembled behind his beard. "A skoghund!" Link released his face and clutched Rhett's arms.

"What do we do?" he whispered, peeking out behind the taller man.

"Don't make any sudden moves or else it will consider you a threat," Rhett replied through gritted teeth. His eyebrows quirked as an idea sprang to mind. " _Or_... maybe perhaps you _should_ move so I have a better chance to wed the princess!"

"Wha -" Before Link could finish the word, Rhett had shoved him onto the ground, catching the skoghund's attention. It began to charge as it let out a blood-curdling swinish screech. Link scrambled to his feet and scowled at the man trying to make an escape. Rhett quickly turned toward the brush and ended up bumping into a second skoghund, which undoubtedly heard the excitement. He jumped at the sight of the beast, and ran backwards into Link. Instinctively, they both grab each other by the shoulders, shoving the other in front of them repeatedly. A loud shriek from one of the wolflike swines sent both of them flat on their bellies. The beasts charged at the other, and then they both ensued their own territorial battle.

Realizing both skoghunds were distracted, both princes silently shuffled toward the nearest tree and climbed up as fast as they could. They scrambled and shoved each other as they tried to sit on the same horizontal branch. Link panicked as his arrows started falling from his quiver. With a shake of his head, he let them fall as he managed to get to the branch first.

"Get your own tree!" Link growled through gritted teeth. He shoved his palms against the other's bearded cheek, squishing and distorting Rhett's face.

"I was here first!" Rhett barked, shoving Link back with his longer arms.

"I will throw you off and feed you to the skoghunds if you set even a toe on this branch!"

"Fine! Okay! Geez!" Rhett made an alarmed face and scooted to the other side of the tree, where he was able to sit on another, yet not nearly as horizontal, branch.

"I can't believe you did that!" Link burst, peeking around the trunk of the tree to face Rhett. "Used me like a human shield against those damn freaks of nature!"

Rhett peeked back at him. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know what else to do."

"Well it was foolish. Could've gotten me killed!" Link swung an arrow around the trunk to hit Rhett, but it clanged against the bark and flung from his hand. He fumbled trying to catch it, but he nearly lost his balance and gave up, letting it fall go the forest floor. He grumbled and shoved his back against the trunk. "You don't deserve the princess... Not after a stunt like that."

Rhett swung over from an overhead branch, startling Link with the weight of his boots against the limb he had been sitting on.

"What did I say?!" Link screeched. "This is _my_ tree branch!"

Rhett gently sat across from him, ignoring his territorial cries completely. "How can you think about the princess at a time like this?" Rhett asked softly, looking down at the scramble down below them. Their swinish screams and grunts were absolutely horrifying.

"Well, what were you thinking when you shoved me and tried to leave me to be skoghund food?! How can I trust you to even be _near_ me, let alone _travel_ with me?"

Rhett's face fell. "Look... I... I'm sorry."

"And if you're going to be a part of a couple, it means there is trust between the two of you... but _you_... You're incapable of trust. You're as savage as those damn beasts you served me to."

"Well... if it's any consolation, I did _trust_ that you would be okay, and that you could get out alive... so..."

Link scoffed and turned his head toward the setting sun. "Give me a break." With a sigh, he then curled up as carefully as possible and lied down on the tree limb.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Link rolled his eyes, glaring at such an apparently stupid question. "I'm exhausted. I'm taking a nap. It's not like we're going anywhere right now anyway." He pointed lazily at the skoghunds below. Rhett shuddered at the violent scrap.

"You can't get them with your arrows?" Rhett squeaked.

"Can't. Dropped them all." Rhett peeked down again, regrettably. He looked back up at Link, who seemed to be already asleep. He looked so peaceful and radiant under the cascading rainbow of the setting sun. Without realizing it, Rhett had reached out to the cozy prince. He retracted it once the motion processed, and then settled across from Link as comfortably as one possibly could on a limb of a tree.

"I really am sorry... Link..." Rhett whispered. "I hope... you can eventually forgive me." He snuggled up and shut his eyes, trying his best to ignore the scrapping skoghunds.

Link opened up an eye and smirked at the taller prince trying to stay balanced lying down. Suddenly, the pompous, aggressive royal seemed so small and defenseless. It made his heart sore.

"We'll see," he whispered, barely loud enough for Rhett to hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this part took so long to be posted. So much has been happening lately, but I am so glad to be back on this story! I hope it's worth still sharing after all this time. Let me know your thoughts in the comments!


	4. Finding a Friend

The cool air breezed through the forest, rattling its deep green leaves. Prince Link shivered as goosebumps rippled throughout his body. A tingling feeling crept onto his shoulder, and then started moving down to his chest. The heavier it got, the more Link realized that whatever this was was something actually touching him. And it was long. Link tried to avoid moving, but his body shook wildly, as if he had no control over it. Suddenly, he heard something snap sharply. It was soon afterward that he was lightly prodded on his belly.

He shot his eyes open, and from the light of the moon he could see that Rhett was wide awake, pointing his broadsword at him while grappling the limb of the tree they were both napping on. He spoke before Link could get a chance to ask what he was doing.

"Don't. Move," Rhett whispered. Link tilted his head ever so slightly to peek at what was on him. Right over his shoulder dangled a large, heavy snake. His eyes grew wider and wider as they followed its length up into the tree and back down to his lap, where the head had now gotten. His body practically rattled as he failed to hold back a whimper.

Rhett carefully moved the sword's tip until the snake started coiling around it. He gently moved it off of Link and away from their tree limb. Link's heart was throbbing harder and faster than ever before, and he realized he couldn't breathe.

"Okay! Quick! Grab its body and pull it down!" Rhett whispered, keeping his arm around the limb and his eye on the snake's head on his sword.

"Wh-what?!" Link whimpered, shaking his head rigidly.

"Just do it, Link! Snakes fall from trees all the time! It'll be fine!" Link jerked his head toward the long muscly body draped over him. He whimpered again, looking back at Rhett for comfort, before yanking the snake downwards. Rhett let the sword go and watched the snake go down to the forest floor and begin slithering away, unharmed.

It was then that Link could finally manage to breathe. He tackled Rhett with a deep, heavy breath and squeezed him tight. The broadsword stayed at the base of the tree, lying flat on the soil.

"Whoa, careful! You're about to tip me off the tree!" Rhett squeaked, adjusting his, and now Link's, weight on the limb.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever experienced," Link heaved. "After that nightmare, I'd say we're even."

Rhett perked up and smiled so big his cheeks started to hurt. "You forgive me from earlier, then?"

"Yeah... Goodness gracious, yeah..."

Rhett then hugged Link back, comforting him with light taps on his back. The silk of his tunic was so soft. Definitely Melyan. He continued to pet and caress his shoulder blades, which seemed to help calm Link down. The brunet hummed to his sweet, gentle touches. Link eventually pushed back until he was at arm's length from Rhett. His face had fluttered into a bright pink.

"We... we should probably climb back down," Link coughed, "and get back to our... you know, quest. Now that... Now that the, uh, skoghunds are out of the way."

Rhett pushed out of Link's grasp and forced out a laugh. "Yeah. Right. Don’t think either of us would want to return to sleep after that experience."

The two carefully slid down the trunk of the tree and landed firmly on the soles of their boots. Rhett trotted to pick up his sword while Link happily grabbed his bow and arrows that had been scattered on the dirt. He slipped them all back inside his quiver and looked around sharply.

"You think that snake is hanging around?"

Rhett, who had been dusting the dirt off his Amorandian vest, chuckled. "Don't worry, Serpent King. Your snake friend won't bother us anymore. It has certainly crawled... or... slithered... whatever... off."

It was then a loud squeal echoed through the trees. It sounded close... too close for comfort. Link whined at the thought of having to deal with more skoghunds. Rhett pursed his lips and brandished his sword.

"That's it! I'm going to kill that thing and we're gonna have ham for a midnight snack." He stormed off toward the source of the sound. Link timidly followed. He kept his hand on his bow just in case things got hairy.

The closer they got to the nearby beast, the more sounds they heard. Along with the snarls, grunts, and squeals of the skoghund, there were also tiny chirps and chatters. The princes ducked behind some bushes to see what was happening. Rhett gasped at the sight of a tiny yellow bird with scrawny bat-like wings stuck in the mud and peeping for its life. The skoghund they had been hunting was likely chasing it for a snack, and finally got it cornered and trapped. Without any more thought, Rhett leapt out, sword in hand, screaming at the beast with full lung power. Link's eyes widened as he ducked down further.

"What the...?! Rhett!!" he whispered, completely unheard by the passionate prince. Rhett raised his broadsword high above him as he screamed louder, intimidating the beast with his height and volume. With a quick downward sweep of the blade, he managed to wound the skoghund's back. The beast howled and limped away as fast as it could. The fire in Rhett's eyes burned bright as he contemplated whether to chase the beast down and kill it completely or let it free. Realizing it would be smarter to not follow it, lest there be more close by, he just swung his sword at it again.

"Yeah!!" he growled loudly. "Tell your friends not to mess with this guy! I'm the freaking Prince of freaking Amorande!!" He beat his chest with his empty hand before putting the sword away in its holster. He looked to the poor baby bird and immediately cooed. "Aww, you poor sweet baby..." he squeaked. He knelt down and gently picked up the muddy creature. Its constant peeping and chirping concerned Link, who finally came out from the bushes. "We're gonna get you all cleaned up, okay?"

"Rhett..." Link spoke lowly, "what is that thing?" Rhett walked closer to him while brushing some of the mud off the tiny bird's strange wings with his finger.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna name him Belvedere."

Link sighed. "Rhett. You can't name the thing."

"I can do what I want." Rhett, happy with what he could do for his new tiny friend, placed Belvedere on his shoulder and smiled brightly. Link had never seen him with such a childlike glow in his face. It was the sweetest thing he'd ever seen. The creature did seem much happier now.

"Fine. Keep him. But when the mother comes looking for him, she's gonna kill the both of us. You realize this, right? And I am not about to be the one to fight her off."

"You don't even know what he is. How would you know what his mother is like?" Rhett petted Belvedere's little fluffy head, and the bird peeped happily in response. Link's face turned red from trying so hard to not coo at how adorable this man was with this tiny bird creature. Not even twelve hours ago, that man was chasing him with a sword and threatening to kill him. Now he was a sweet, gentle giant using a baby voice. Link had the feeling that Rhett would be great with kids with such affection.

"What are you staring at?" Rhett asked, snapping Link out of his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm..." Link blushed hard. He cleared his throat. "I'm just... trying to figure out what that... bird thing is." Rhett scratched Belvedere's head, and the bird leaned into his hand every time.

"I don't really think it matters what he is," Rhett squeaked. "I love him regardless, and would protect him with my life."

"You already did, you sword-swinging maniac." The two laughed as they marched on, continuing their journey to Ydoria.


	5. Teach a Prince to Fish...

The walk through the forest was quiet for a while, aside from the occasional peep from Belvedere as Rhett continued scratching his fluffy, yellow head. Rhett frequently snuck a peek at Link, who fiddled with his bow and sharpened his arrows in peace.

Link couldn't fathom why he was suddenly picturing Rhett with kids, and why he was so fond of that image. He tried to distract himself, with the excuse that he needed to maintain his weapon in case they encountered more bandits again.

Eventually, Rhett broke the silence by clearing his throat rather loudly. It made Link twitch and freeze in place for a brief moment.

"Hey... uh, Link?"

Their pace slowed. "Yes?"

"Listen... I, uh..." He scratched the back of his neck and sighed. Belvedere preened on his shoulder. "I lied to you yesterday."

Link tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"I... I've never... lain with a lady. Or... _anyone_ for that matter." Rhett sat himself onto a fallen tree. Belvedere flapped down to Rhett's hands. He instinctively cupped the tiny baby bird creature and stroked his head with this thumbs. Link hopped up beside him.

"Why would you lie to me about that?" Rhett shrugged, keeping his eyes on the tiny bat-winged chick in his hands.

"I... I don't know," Rhett mumbled. "Guess I was... guess I was trying to impress you...?"

"Why would you think that would impress me? Is that what impresses Amorandian noblemen?"

"I don't... really know why I thought that... but... I'm sorry regardless. I just... _God_ I'm a loser of a prince. I don't deserve Lady Terese."

"Goodness, just because you're a virgin prince? What's the big deal?"

Rhett finally looked at him. "You don't understand. I don't... I don't know how to do _anything_!" He sighed. "Honestly, this is the first time I've been allowed off the castle grounds."

"Whoa there. You're not serious, are you? You've never... _never_... been off your grounds? Do you even know what your kingdom is like? How your people live?"

"I know King Ja-, uh, my father, has the kingdom under military rule, but I have no idea about the happiness of our people."

"Well, are _you_ happy being cooped up and being watched by knights and guards all the time?"

Rhett scoffed. "No..."

"Gad... like... what do you even do to make sport?"

Rhett chortled. "Amorandians don't make 'sport'. We're all militaristic... earnest and all that." Link stared in concern and confusion. His kingdom is full of artisans and passionate people of trade. Hearing Rhett say his people are the opposite seemed to explain his behavior prior to traveling together. "I do, however, like to read. I've read every book in my castle's library at least once." Rhett smiled at his achievement, looking to his traveling companion for a reaction. He was not disappointed to see Link's eyes widen and return a smile. He hadn’t noticed that Belvedere had fallen asleep in the soft warmth of his hands.

"Wow, Rhett! That's amazing! What are your favorites?"

"Well, most of these books are maps, historical records, and military strategies... but what I love most are the religious texts. I always request one every time my father makes a diplomatic visit to another land. I have my very own collection of them I keep in my chambers."

Link tilted his head and smiled brighter. "I never took you for the religious type."

"I don't know about that, exactly. I mean, I love the stories each culture tells, though their morals are essentially the same. The main difference is what everyone believes happens after death. The rewards, punishments... it's difficult to just choose one and stick to it."

"Then what do _you_ believe?" Link asked softly. The question broke Rhett from his train of thought, and for a while he was at a loss for words.

"I... I'm not sure..." he muttered. "I... do believe in second chances, so I hope reincarnation is real." He gazed over at Link with smiling eyes that glittered under the morning sun. "What about you, Link? What do you believe?"

Link blushed, catching himself staring at the glowing Amorandian. "I-I think there's some kind of... you know... higher divinity. A god, if you will. That he will send you to heaven if you're good, and hell if you're bad."

"What do you think your god's line is between the two? What if you're neutral? You don't fall into either good nor bad?"

Link paused, eyes searching the skies. "I don't know. That's a good question."

“What do you think your heaven is like?" Rhett sat tall and pretty, waiting for Link's answer. His cheeks bunched from his smile. Belvedere cuddled underneath his cupped hands.

"Well..." Link cleared his throat. "I like to believe that I'd see my friends and family who've, you know, passed away before me... There would be music... dancing... and an endless feast of all my favorite foods!" Link smiled at the thought of his favorite exotic sweets and baked goods, and salivated at the thought of their fruity, buttery goodness. His fantasy zapped away at the realization that Rhett was smiling at him with warm, attentive eyes. He froze.

"I like that idea," Rhett purred, rubbing his belly. "Making me hungry just thinking about food." He looked around, as if there was a meat pie somewhere just waiting for him nearby. He suddenly refocused his posture back to Link. "You're an archer, yes? Have you ever used your bow for the use of collecting food?"

"Like hunting?" Link asked, looking at his bow with furrowed brows. He never considered using his weapon as anything more than for sport. It was crazy enough that he already used it to kill. "No... I never have."

Rhett shot himself up onto his feet. Belvedere quickly awoke and fluttered up to perch onto Rhett’s shoulder. "Good. Me neither. Now I don't feel like I'm about to make a fool of myself."

Link laughed as he got up as well. "Don't be so quick to judge. I think the river's North from here."

"Then let us make haste!" Rhett exclaimed, frolicking Northward through the forest.

The loud rushing sound and sweet, dusty smell of river water soon welcomed them. It wasn't a big river, and was quite rocky. However, there were plenty of bass swimming downstream. Thrilled to have found food, Rhett carefully placed his little bird friend onto the shore. He turned his attention to the lively waters, unsheathed his sword with a loud shing, and immediately made for the rocks.

"Careful, Rhett! These rocks look slippery." Rhett slowed his pace as he stepped and balanced himself onto a big, flat rock.

"They're not as bad as they look," Rhett squeaked, waving dismissively at the other prince. He spread his stance and aimed the tip of his broadsword at the water. "Hey, look at me!" Rhett giggled. "I'm a spearman!" He chucked the weapon at the water, hoping he would catch a bass. He hopped over to the standing hilt. Link was slowly making his way over.

"Did you get one?" Link called, shoving himself onto a tall rock. Rhett rubbed his hands together as he peered into the murky water.

"I can't see. Too much sand kicked up from the blow." Rhett yanked his sword from the water, and frowned at the sight of a large bass flinging off the blade and splatting back into the water behind him. Link squealed in laughter. "Don't you laugh! It's harder than it looks! You should be impressed that I even got one to begin with!"

"Let me try," Link chuckled, adjusting his stance to better balance himself on the damp, messy rock. He lifted his bow and aimed it steadily at the rushing water. His vision blurred and sharpened back and forth until he could clearly see the bass swimming beneath the shimmering rapids. He took a soft breath, held it, and released just as he let his arrow fly straight into the shallow water. Its tail peeked out diagonally, stuck tautly in place. Both men rushed over to find a decently-sized river bass pierced right in the gill and pinned to the rocky sand. Link tugged on the arrow, lifting the bass from the water with a giddy grin. “I… I did that!!” he squealed, turning to Rhett, who nearly hopped up off the rock in pure glee.

“That was miraculous! Stupendous!! You must teach me! Please!”

Link cocked his head, wagging a smug face. “Please? I hadn’t known you Amorandeans learned to use such a word. In my kingdom, however, we prefer the term ‘prithee’, as it is more sincere of a plea.” Rhett furrowed his brows and squinted. Every drop of excitement had completely drained in that instant. “Now be a good, proper prince and plead like a Melyan… and maybe I will let you try a hand at my bow.”

“Really, now? This is what we’re doing?” Rhett rolled his eyes with a sigh. Link’s smirk ceased to fade as he plucked the writhing fish from the arrow’s head. He brandished it elegantly, admiring the way the sunlight reflected from the crystalline point.

“It is if you wish to eat more than just a half of a river bass.”

Defeated, Rhett knelt upon a single knee, bracing it carefully against the rigidity of the rocks. He took a deep breath and let it out heavily as he looked up to face the smug little prince.

“Oh, prithee, young majesty…” he began, “teach me the ways of the arrow so that we may feast as kings this day.”

Link tried to hold back a giggle. “Very well.” He patted Rhett's shoulder. "By the way, my people haven't used that word in decades."

"You slithering little fiend!" He smiled as he pushed himself back onto his feet. He chased Link back to where he had cast his arrow before. The both of them laughed merrily like children as they hopped across the rocks.

Link suddenly slipped on a particularly mossy rock, and Rhett's reflexes were fast enough to catch him before he could reach the water. He held Link firmly against his chest, and didn't realize just how deeply he was staring into Link's eyes. The two chuckled and blushed as they stepped out of each other's embrace.

"Right, so…" Link started, shaking his head. He gave his bow a quick once-over before firmly handing it to Rhett, who took the weapon as gently as if it were a newborn baby. He then grabbed a fresh arrow from his quiver and held the head in his palm, letting Rhett get a closer look at the dark greyish fletching at the other end. The feathers shone almost an iridescent blue tone under the sun. "Try not to break my things. That is the first rule." Rhett gingerly accepted the arrow and nodded.

"The next rule?" Rhett asked as he slowly and carefully stretched the bow's string with his hand.

"The second rule, Rhett, is that this is not a toy, so quit fiddling with it so I can focus on what I'm trying to teach you." Rhett immediately stopped and looked at Link again. Link guided Rhett into holding the arrow out in between them. He pointed to the very back end. "This is called the nock. Without this, the arrow is practically useless. This is what keeps it on the string when pulled back and guarantees that it will shoot."

"Nock," Rhett repeated, keeping his eyes focused on the arrow. "So, I have a basic idea of the rest of the parts of an arrow, but what bird did these feathers come from? They are really quite beautiful." He brushed his thumb through the soft fletching.

"Oh… they…" Link paused as he smiled sadly. "They came from a bird I once had. A jackdaw. I named him Henry. Drove my father mad with the loud sounds it made all the time. He sometimes would even imitate my laugh." His smile quickly turned into a lopsided frown. "He eventually got sick and… I wanted a way to remember him." Rhett smiled gazingly for a tad too long. Link chuckled and turned. Belvedere was pecking at the sea foam and finding small creatures to nibble on. Link figured they were likely minnows and bugs. “I guess Belvedere’s like your Henry.” He turned to look back at Rhett, who was still smiling. “You better take good care of him, Rhett.”

“I love that tiny beast as though it were my child. I will protect him until the end.” He lifted the bow and arrow and softly wiggled them. “And with learning how to use these, I can protect him with  _ range _ !”

Link laughed heartily. “Yes. Yes you can… but not with  _ that  _ stance.” He kicked Rhett’s booted feet apart until they were a little bit wider than shoulder-length.

“Whoa!” Rhett squeaked. His cheeks bunched from smiling. He adjusted his weight so that it was evenly distributed. Link moved closer and placed the edge of the arrow’s shaft against the bow’s grip.

“Make sure that when you load, you point the arrow down to the ground where you can’t accidentally hurt yourself or somebody else with a flyaway arrow.” Rhett blushed as Link’s hand guided his to pull the arrow back, just touching the soft fletching feathers. Link nudged his elbow upwards ever so gently it felt like a butterfly landed there. And every touch tingled his skin into waves of goosebumps and made his heart warm and jumpy. He didn’t know what had come over him. Was this what it was like to connect to another person, or was this something else entirely? He was so lost in his fleeting thoughts he barely realized Link was talking to him.

“Huh?”

Link sighed. “I said… don’t go chasing the fish with your aim. Keep focused on one spot and release when a fish almost meets it.”

Rhett nodded rapidly and put all his attention into the pulled arrow in his hand. His eyes darted from the tip of the arrowhead to the water. He inhaled deeply, calming his shoulders and steadying his aim. His nerves leapt at the sight of a nearing fish, and he released. The sound of the arrow zipping past his cheek startled him, but seeing it nock-side up in the shallow water got him jittering with hope and excitement. He plucked the arrow out, along with a small bass caught by the neck. Rhett hooted at his success, and Link clapped and cheered along with him.

They spent more time out there until Rhett caught enough bass to satisfy their hunger. Link used his tunic to carry the fish to a nearby clearing in the forest. Rhett decided it was a nice spot to set up camp until they head back out to Ydoria. Link sat down on the dirt, trapping the flopping fish into more fabric as Rhett started collecting nearby wood. Belvedere hopped around, as if also trying to find things for the fire. Rhett was able to gather barely enough for a small cooking fire, and started getting to work. Overwhelmed with the movement of the fish against his belly, Link resorted to removing his tunic and wrapped the fish inside it. Rhett noticed Link’s sudden ability to help, as well as the apparent softness of Link’s torso.

“Hey, uh… Beh… Belvedere and I can get the fire started. Can you, uh, go out and grab more kindling to make this last? Who knows how long it will take us to cook all that fish…” Rhett removed his belt and sheathed sword and tossed it over to Link, who jumped at the blade landing by his feet. “That’s for in case you run into any more skoghunds or anything else that might get in your way.” Link nodded and bent down to pick up the broadsword. It was heavier than he anticipated, and nearly fell over from underestimating its weight.

“Thank you.” Link slipped the belt around his waist and cinched it tight. He was glad the broadsword didn’t drag too low, as he was shorter than the other prince. At least he would be able to walk and run without any issues. He noticed Rhett staring at him, and wondered how he must look with his belt and no tunic. He found it odd that he hoped what Rhett saw impressed him. “I shall be back.”

Link took off into the dark forest. Rhett’s broadsword clanked against him with every step. He gathered as many dry branches as he could find, and was thankful there hadn’t been any rain in a while. Just as he was about to turn back to the camp, Link heard a cry deeper into the forest. With a twinge of shivers and without a single trace of a second thought, Link ran towards the shrilling sound.

After a minute or so, Link found himself wondering if he was heading in the right direction. He stopped and looked around, hoping to hear the voice again. Soon enough, another shriek echoed through the forest and a blaze of light shot out from somewhere nearby. Link continued running, knowing for sure the direction he needed to go. He jolted to a stop at a cold breeze from flapping wings and large shadows flying overhead, blocking out the moon for a split second. The sight gave Link chills, and made him want to flee. However, there was someone in trouble and he wanted to help. Fighting his instincts to run back to Rhett and the camp, Link hurried through a bunch of bushes and brambles. Some of their foliage had been recently burned to a crisp and turned to ash and embers. The whole area was scorched. About five men lied unmoving and charred to the bone, presumably dead. Link spotted movement by some boulders.

“Is someone over there?” he called out, stepping cautiously toward the boulders. “Please! Say something if you can hear me!”

“Yeah…” groaned a female voice. Link dropped his load and rushed over. He climbed over the first rock in the formation. Right in the center of the tall rocks, about five feet down lied the Bandit Queen. Her outfit had been burnt ragged and her left leg was covered in scrapes, cuts, and dripping with so much blood her face had gone pale under the scorch marks.

“Oh gad… What happened here?” Link removed the belt and handed her the sword end to grab. Once she was able to get a decent grip on it, he pulled her up to him. She immediately flopped over on the top of the rock and rolled onto her back. Link couldn’t remove his eyes from her bleeding leg.

“Cockatrices… Two of them came down and attacked my men. Half of them ran, left me for dead those blasted traitors. If I find them I’ll -” Her words were interrupted by a wave of pain.

“You are not to do anything,” Link demanded. “Not in this condition, my lady.” Link stood up and cinched the belt back around his waist. He guided her into a sitting position over the outer ledge of the rock. He hopped down and offered a hand to her above.

“I… I don’t need your help,” she breathed, batting away Link’s offering. “I can…”

“If I leave you here you will be a feast for the skoghunds. You’re coming with me whether you like it or not.” The bandit queen sighed a shuddering breath, and then nodded. She bit her bottom lip as she slid down the rock and into Link’s arms. Her big, glossy, green eyes met with Link’s for only a second until she burst into heavy, breathy tears. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he carried her towards his and Rhett’s camp, leaving the kindling he gathered behind.


	6. Old Scars Never Fade

Link could barely hold onto the bandit queen by the time he made it to the camp. Rhett stood from the blazing fire pit and stumbled at the sight of the wounded woman.

“What is  _ she _ doing here?” he growled, pointing straight-armed at her. “It’s  _ her _ fault we’re in this mess! Get her out of here before I -”

Link placed her gently on the grass and stood his ground before the taller man. “Stop,” Link hissed. His angry brows cascaded shadow over his deep set eyes. “You will not do as much as even  _ touch _ her. Look at her! Just look at her!!!” He gestured toward the bandit queen, barely sitting up against the dark grass. “She is in no way a threat to either of us. She is in hour of need and you find it appropriate to act so brutish. How dare you.”

Rhett was rendered speechless. He looked over at the woman again and took in exactly what he was seeing. It was then he realized her skin and bits of clothing were scorched and charred. She had scratches absolutely everywhere, and her leg had gaping slashes spilling darkened blood all over the place. It had even gotten on Link’s arms from carrying her. He sighed and looked Link in the eyes.

“I’m… sorry. What can I do? To help?” Rhett barely spoke.

Link grunted. “You can start by helping bring her closer to the fire. I left the kindling back there, so I’m off to get it back. Keep her calm and safe. Wrap her leg with my tunic or something. I don’t care. She needs to stop bleeding or else she will  _ die _ , Rhett. And please. Be civil. For once.” With that, Link marched off back into the forest, leaving the two alone.

Rhett stared at her with a pout as he went to pick up Link’s tunic from the ground. Neither of them said a word. The bandit queen even tried to avert his gaze, bouncing her focus from him to the fire to the trees around them. It wasn’t until Rhett stood directly in front of her with Link’s tunic that one of them finally said something.

“That looks bad,” Rhett mumbled, pointing at the woman’s leg.

She scoffed. “Well that’s putting it lightly.” She looked up at him under impatient eyebrows. Her messy dirty blonde hair brushed off her shoulders, revealing more bloody scratches. They were absolutely huge. “Are you gonna get me over to that fire or what?”

“Um, yeah. Sorry,” Rhett whispered as he knelt down to lift her. She wrapped her wounded arms over his shoulders as he wrapped her upper legs in his arms. He whined to himself at the idea of her blood staining his vest. Carefully, he waddled over to the fire and gently placed her down on the grass.

“Sweet warmth…” she sighed, lulling her head back. Her curls were more noticeable in the light of the fire. They reminded him of his mother’s hair. He wondered what she and his father were doing right now, if they had heard about the ambush and if they had sent a search party out for him. He wondered what he would do if anyone actually found him. His thoughts were interrupted by a light tap on his leg.

“Oh, right. Your leg…”

“Do you know anything about healing wounds such as this?” the bandit queen asked.

“I’m… sorry, I don’t.” He knelt beside her and shook his head.

“Okay, then you’ll have to do what I tell you to do. Can you handle that, rich boy?”

Rhett went pale at her tone. Now she was starting to  _ sound  _ like his mother. “Um, yeah. Yeah! Tell me what to do.”

“Ah, I’m impressed.” She then pointed to the fire. “First, grab one of the thicker pieces of burning wood from this… sad excuse of a fire pit.”

“With my hands?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “No, kid. With your mouth.” She sighed. “Can you just bring one over here?”

Rhett scrambled to his knees and grabbed the safest burning stick he could see. He scooted over and held it above the bandit queen, getting a better look at her wounds under his torchlight.

“Okay,” she strained as she dragged her leg straight out with the majority of the gaping wound facing upward. “This may sound barbaric to a prince such as yourself, but press the fire against the cuts.”

Rhett nearly dropped the stick right there. He gaped at her as the color drained from his face. He tried to speak but he couldn’t even utter a sound.

“Do it!” the bandit queen yelled. She clawed at the grass in anticipation. Rhett’s eyes flicked back and forth between the woman’s leg and the torch so rapidly, the two seemed to become one. He wanted to scream, he had never been so stressed out in his life. “I said do it, you baby!!!!!!”

Her voice echoed through the forest, leaving the world into absolute silence as it faded away. However, her last two words rang over and over again in his ears. The torch slipped from Rhett’s grip and tumbled onto the dirt. The bandit queen growled and snatched it before it put the fire out and pressed it against her leg herself, crying out from the excruciating burning sensation until it was about to go numb. Rhett yanked the torch from her, stopping the horrifying screech, and tossed it back into the fire. His green eyes, wide and glossy, looked the bandit queen in the eye for the first time.

“D… Dominika…?” he breathed, eyebrows arched upwards. The bandit queen stared back, mouth loosely agape as a gasp slid past her lips.

“Oh my god…”

“Dominika!!” Rhett cried as he lunged for her, wrapping her into a tight hug. The bandit queen returned the hug with tears of her own welling up and dripping down her cheeks.

It was then Link came storming back with his arms full of kindling. He dropped the sticks and yanked out Rhett’s broadsword.

“I heard a scream! Are you two…” He noticed then the two crying in each other’s arms. “What happened? Is everything all right?” He put the sword away and sat with them, looking over both of their bodies for any new wounds. He noticed the fresh red blotches sealing up the bandit queen’s leg. “Your… leg… it’s…?”

“I’ll be… I’ll be fine,” she answered between gasps for breath. Rhett nuzzled her forehead and then turned to Link with the happiest glow on his face.

“What is happening here? I thought you hated her!” Link squeaked.

“That’s the funny thing, you know… One minute you’re both fighting… and the next… it’s like it never happened.” Rhett’s smile somehow grew wider as he sniffled.

Link blinked rapidly. “What are you talking about?”

Rhett let out a boisterous laugh. Dominika joined in with the little energy she had, and then asked with a smirk, “You don’t have any siblings, do you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for years, so I hope you peeps enjoy it so far! Let me know your thoughts on what you think so far!


End file.
